The present invention relates to novel complex compounds of platinum, and more in detail, relates to novel complex compounds of platinum represented by the formula(I): ##STR3## wherein one of R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represents a group selected from the group consisting of (1) glucuronato groups whose hydroxyl groups may be acylated, (2) gluconato groups whose hydroxyl groups may be acylated, (3) pyruvato group and (4) nitrato group, and the other of R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represents a group selected from the group consisting of (i) glucuronato groups whose hydroxyl groups may be acylated, (ii) gluconato groups whose hydroxyl groups may be acylated, (iii) pyruvato group and (iv) halogen atoms, or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent together the group represented by the formula(II): ##STR4##
The compounds represented by the formula(I) have an anti-tumour activity and are useful compounds as an active ingredient of an anti-tumour agent.
Hitherto, it has been known that a certain kind of complex compounds of platinum has an anti-tumour activity.
As a result of producing novel complex compounds of platinum and examining the anti-tumour activity thereof, the present inventors have found that the compounds represented by the formula(I) have excellent anti-tumour activity, and the present invention has been attained on the basis of the present inventors' finding.